


untitled "Atlantis is parked in the Pacific Garbage Patch" commentfic

by skaredykat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, notes are longer than fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaredykat/pseuds/skaredykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon and Teyla, eco-warriors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled "Atlantis is parked in the Pacific Garbage Patch" commentfic

**Author's Note:**

> Written as commentfic at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mecurtin/profile)[**mecurtin**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mecurtin/)'s meta post about the location of Atlantis on Earth -- who posited that the city would have to move quite far away from (outside! of) San Francisco to avoid rapid detection.
> 
> One of the locations suggested was [the Pacific Garbage Patch](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Pacific_Garbage_Patch), which inspired me to say _"... I like the idea of them parking in the Pacific Garbage Patch... While temporarily on break from Wraith-fighting, Teyla and Ronon could become eco-warriors! They could make Rodney come up with a way to get rid of the Garbage Patch!"_ and write the mini-ficlet below.

"McKay, you've been telling us for years how brilliant you are."

"More than once you have said that your work keeping the Atlantis sewage treatment plant operational would have been worthy of one of your Nobel Prizes in and of itself. Surely solving this Earth debris problem is not beyond your capabilities, Rodney?"

"Besides, I don't see how you can expect Torren to get higher education on your planet like this. You know Teyla'll make you clean it up before then. Might as well get started now."


End file.
